


Intersect

by apathyinreverie



Series: Crack the skies [3]
Category: Naruto, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Alec watches in amusement as Jace blinks rapidly at where Naruto just disappeared in the direction of the loft’s kitchen. It’s the bewildered sort of give-me-a-second-to-get-my-bearings bafflement which is admittedly rather par for the course for anyone meeting Naruto in all his enthusiastic glory for the first time.Yeah, Alec can definitely relate.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Uzumaki Naruto, Magnus Bane & Uzumaki Naruto, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Crack the skies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818058
Comments: 39
Kudos: 260





	Intersect

“Magnus!”

The cheerful – and obnoxiously loud – yell coming from the loft’s ritual room has Alec looking up from where he is settled on one of the sofas in the living room, Jace sitting opposite him, the two of them having spent the entire morning searching through stacks of ancient parchments and tomes and countless scrolls, looking for a specific ritual that will help get rid of a particular brand of demons that has been popping up with increased frequency in several cities – including New York –recently.

“Magnus!” the yell comes again. Same enthusiasm, same volume.

Never mind the fact that there isn’t actually anyone aside from Alec and Jace supposed to be in the apartment right now.

Still, Alec knows that voice, so he isn’t at all surprised when, barely a second later, a blonde whirlwind comes dashing around the corner, grin broad, eyes wide in excitement.

“Oh hey, Alec,” the blonde greets cheerfully from the doorway, still jogging in place, never one to be still for so much as a single moment.

“Hey, Naruto,” he greets back calmly, ignores the way his parabatai is staring at the blonde, whisker-marked, broadly grinning figure dressed in eye-watering orange suddenly standing in the living room.

Naruto who seems to be practically vibrating in place in his excitement as he blurts out exuberantly, “Where’s Magnus? Is he here? I have news!”

“He’s out,” Alec returns calmly. “But he should be back in a couple of minutes.”

“Oh.” The way Naruto deflates at that is almost comical. Especially since the kid pops right back up barely a second later, grin bright and voice suddenly – and not all that convincingly – innocently cajoling, “Ano ne, ano ne.”

Alec raises an eyebrow. “You know where the kitchen is,” he just supplies, knowing exactly what the kid is asking.

A broad grin, and Naruto is already disappearing around the corner with the loud cheer, “Chocolate!”

Alec shakes his head with a smile, before he glances over at his parabatai.

Jace who is blinking as he stares at where Naruto just disappeared in the direction of the kitchen – the baffled sort of give-me-a-second-to-get-my-bearings reaction which is rather par for the course for anyone meeting Naruto in all his enthusiastic glory for the first time – before he finally looks over at Alec and promptly raises an expectant eyebrow at him. “Who is that?”

“That’s Naruto,” Alec supplies. “The most enthusiastic kid you’ll ever meet. Seriously. He is enthusiastic about _everything_.” A pause. Then, like an afterthought, “Oh, and he has a nature demon sealed inside himself.”

Jace chokes. “Say what?!”

“Yeah, he’s from some sort of pocket dimension where they don’t have heaven or hell or even a Shadowworld for that matter,” Alec shrugs casually, like he isn’t fully aware that he is currently turning his parabatai’s worldview on its head. “Instead, their world is full of nature-related gods and demons and spirits and people who can draw energy from nature itself. Their most powerful spirits are nine nature demons that take the place of our nine realms of hell to keep the powers-that-be balanced. And Naruto is the host to the most powerful one of them.”

“And he comes to visit you,” Jace asks, sardonic humor in his voice. “For chocolate?”

“Well, he shows up from time to time,” Alec nods nonchalantly, letting none of his amusement at Jace’s utterly flabbergasted expression show. “First time we met him, Magnus and I actually went to his dimension instead. It was… three years ago, I think? Maybe four. Naruto was still a kid then and he was desperate, and he ended up throwing all of his not-so-inconsiderable power into begging whoever might be listening for help.” Alec pauses, before adding as a sort-of-explanation, “Magnus calls it ‘reaching into the void’, a last ditch attempt for those with a certain sort of magic in their blood, but to be used with care because you never know _who_ or _what_ might answer your call.”

A pause as Jace blinks at him.

So, Alec shrugs and concludes, “But Naruto got lucky and somehow his plea ended up reaching Magnus.”

Magnus actually has several theories as to why Naruto’s call managed to not only reach _him_ so specifically across dimensions, but also why that connection still sort of remains until this day. Magnus thinks it likely has something to do with him effectively having been the last ruler of Edom - having not only actually defeated Asmodeus, the most powerful of the Greater Demons and the previous ruler of Edom, gaining the powers that go along with dethroning a Prince of Hell, but also being the _last_ one to hold that position before the entire realm was destroyed - and how that position might call to Naruto’s own situation of not only housing a demon but also wielding its powers rather freely from time to time. Magnus thinks that with both of them wielding powers that neither of them has any business possessing in the general order of things, their circumstances bear a sort of mirrored equivalent that might have made him the most likely target for when Naruto decided to desperately beg the universe for help.

Alec glances at Jace who is still watching him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to continue.

So, he supplies with a shrug, “We went to his dimension to help fix Naruto’s problem. And their world is definitely… different.” – _or more like, utterly insane_ , he thinks to himself – “Instead of a Shadowworld, they have ninjas, trained in combat and each and every single one of them seems to have a mixture of the entirety of the Shadowworld’s gifts combined within themselves. Plus then some. Their entire culture revolves around fighting.” He quirks a grin in response to Jace’s skeptically raised eyebrow. “Seriously, if you ever want to get your ass handed to you in hand-to-hand, ask Naruto for a spar. I’ve never seen anyone pull half the moves he does while _warming up_.”

Now, Jace is blinking. “Really?” he asks, obviously surprised by that assessment, seeing as Alec’s usual response to finding someone who is able to beat him in a spar is to train himself until the tables turn right around again.

Alec nods. He has long since come to terms with this bit. “Shadowhunters are soldiers. Shinobi are weapons. And as much as I would like to claim otherwise, there is a rather glaring difference between the two.”

Then, a noise from the front door draws his attention, the familiar sounds of Magnus coming home, just a few seconds before his husband appears in the doorway. Magnus’ smile as soon as he sees Alec is warm and adoring as ever. But for once he doesn’t actually manage to make his way across the room to give him a kiss hello.

Instead, Magnus barely gets out his greeting of, “Hello, darling,” before a blonde whirlwind is already dashing across the room and barreling right into Magnus, Naruto simply lunging at him in his enthusiasm, arms wrapping around his neck, legs around his waist in a weird sideways hug.

“Magnus!” is the exuberant greeting he receives, slightly muffled as Naruto wraps himself around Alec’s husband, apparently undeterred by the fact that his legs aren’t even touching the floor any longer.

Magnus actually has to take a step backwards to make up for the force of Naruto’s lunge-hug, so as to keep his balance and keep them both from toppling over, but the smile on his face upon realizing who is currently visiting them is perfectly bright and genuine, already hugging Naruto back happily, who in turn is giving no indication of planning to let go of him any time soon.

Naruto’s limpet impression is nothing new.

The kid’s life might have significantly improved in almost every aspect since back when they first met him, but some things also very much remain the same. As evidenced by the fact that Naruto still shamelessly soaks up any positive physical contact whenever given the slightest chance.

Just remembering how the kid had reacted to Magnus’ easy sort of physical reassurance right after meeting them, his wide-eyed, baffled, helplessly unguarded stare in reaction to anything more lingering than an absent pat on the head or a brief clasp of his shoulder, almost makes Alec want to pay Konoha another visit just so he can make his displeasure known. Again.

Though, Naruto had been rather quickly cured of his hesitation in that regard, especially where Magnus is concerned. Well, his husband’s hugs _are_ the best, as Alec can say from personal experience.

So, in his mind, Naruto using every chance he gets for another hug from Magnus is neither surprising nor could he ever begrudge Naruto his limpet impression whenever he visits, the way he soaks up the easy affection, the relief of being around Magnus. Magnus who never expects anyone to be anything other than entirely themselves.

Across from him, Jace is watching the scene in the doorway intently, a little more assessing now that Alec has given him some background on Naruto, frowning slightly as he eyes where the kid is hanging off Magnus like a somewhat demented monkey, chattering a mile a minute.

“He doesn’t look like much, though,” Jace finally comments, probably referring not only to the whole Kyuubi thing but also to Alec’s assertion of how good a fighter Naruto himself truly is. Which, fair enough.

Alec just glances over at the scene in the doorway, smiling at the image of Magnus laughing cheerfully at whatever Naruto is telling him, barely getting a word in edgewise.

“No,” Alec agrees contently. “He really doesn’t, does he.”

_Because **here** , Naruto gets to feel utterly safe and accepted, gets a brief respite from constantly having to prove his worth to himself and everyone around him, a few moments to be entirely himself. Gets to just **be**._

_Even if only for a little while._

But Alec knows that sometimes a few moments of respite – just a brief break from expectations and duties and fighting for a future you aren’t at all sure you’ll ever get to see – is truly all you need to recharge, to recover, to catch your breath and gather strength anew. And then go at it again with everything you have.

And he also knows that later on today, Naruto will want to show off every single new jutsu he learned to Alec, likely under the guise of wanting to discuss battle and/or pranking applications, will loudly brag about his every improvement and new skill since they saw each other last, but his eyes eager-bright on Alec as he waits for approval, for praise, for acknowledgement. Naruto might not _need_ anyone’s approval, learned how to do without long before they ever met. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t still crave it, same as any other kid would.

The laws of balance that uphold the power equilibrium between their dimensions might make it impossible for Alec and Magnus to simply take Naruto in, to have him stay with them permanently and screw anything Konoha might have to say about it. But at least they can do _this_ , can give Naruto a place to return to whenever he wants, a place to be entirely himself, to celebrate his successes and wallow in his failures, a place where he knows he’ll always be welcome. No matter what.

So, no, while visiting the loft, Naruto never really ‘seems like much’, instead simply being nothing but the prank-loving, overly enthusiastic, sunshine-bright kid he truly is.

And Magnus and Alec wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this as a tiny, 500-word drabble without any real worldbuilding whatsoever in it… but then I let my attention waver for a second during the editing and, well, some worldbuilding managed to sneak in after all. Though, I still tried to keep the magical theory to a minimum and I hope the bit I left in still makes sense. 
> 
> And so what if I then managed to get utterly lost in the worldblending while editing this, which then also somehow ended with me actually writing the crossover fic where Magnus and Alec go to Konoha and first meet Naruto despite the fact that I don't actually intend to ever post it... Clearly, my muses rather enjoy messing with me XD
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D


End file.
